


Fashion Sale

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: The sons of Aphrodite go on a shopping spree with a few cute boyfriends in tow!





	Fashion Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosyredlipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/gifts).



> I am not nearly clever enough to make my own OCs. Sebastian and Stefan are created by the incomparable @rosyredlipstick who kindly gave me permission to use them in this travesty. I HIGHLY recommend her fics if you're looking for some amazing writing and OCs.

"Sit."   
  
Connor obediently sat, staring at his boyfriend in confusion.  
  
Mitchell knelt before him and took his hands. "I'm about to ask you the most important question of our relationship, one that will either confirm our love or make you run screaming into the night."  
  
Oh God. Connor's heart beat crazily. Was Mitchell going to ask him for something unspeakably filthy in bed? Was he going to demand Connor stop looking at porn? Or...dear Gods, was he about to propose? It's not like Connor had never thought of it; he'd be happy eloping in Vegas but Aphrodite would want a giant wedding for her son, they could plan a ceremony in camp or pick out a place in the city, they would wear matching tuxedos and Travis would be his best man and...  
  
"There's a major sale at Barney's on Madison Avenue. They're launching a new designer and have the newest lines in. Will you come shopping with me?"  
  
Connor stared in shock, then burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Mitchell insisted, standing up. "It's the biggest sale of the year and it's going to be crazy. Sebastian, Stefan and I are going but we need backup."  
  
"You need backup."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To go shopping."  
  
"Have you ever been to a sale at Barney's?"  
  
Connor giggled. "I've bought clothes before, it's not a big deal."  
  
Mitchell looked at him with pity. "You've gone into the camp store or a mall and grabbed the first things you've seen. You've never been shopping."  
  
Connor wasn't sure what to say to that.  
  
"We're having a strategy session all day tomorrow right after breakfast in our cabin. Ellis will be there too, and we need your help planning."  
  
Connor's eyebrows raised. "I haven't actually agreed yet."  
  
Mitchell smirked. "I'll put on a private fashion show for you afterwards and let you watch me change."  
  
That settled it.  
  
  
  
  
Mitchell almost dragged him out of the dining pavilion after breakfast, hauling him towards Cabin 10.  
  
As Mitchell leapt up the steps and bounded inside, Connor saw a large Ares boy coming towards him, his face stoic. "Hey Ellis."  
  
Ellis nodded calmly. "Connor."  
  
Connor hesitated. He was never really sure what to say to Ellis. They didn't have much in common besides their love of Aphrodite boys, so on the rare occasion they met they usually just made awkward small talk. "Stefan roped you into this too?"  
  
Ellis nodded solemnly. "He promised me it would be like a war zone. I couldn't resist."  
  
Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew they took clothes seriously, but this was just a sale.  
  
They walked together into the cabin, and stopped in their tracks, staring at what was before them.  
  
The three Aphrodite boys stood together in the center of the room. They were completely surrounded by papers and had a massive map spread out across the floor. Connor realized with a sense of horror that it was a map of Barney's, with post-its marking each floor. All three boys looked at them with smiles.  
  
"Ok guys, come on. We're making a plan of attack." Stefan bent over the map. "We made lists of everything we each want and know each other's sizes, so we can just get each other's stuff as we go."  
  
"We have to hit floors 1, 2, 3 and 7. If we go straight to 7 and work our way down, we'll have free run up there but we'll miss the good stuff at the bottom. If we work our way up we'll be stuck with the mob. Our only choice is to split up." Mitchell spoke as seriously as if he was planning a quest for the Gods.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "We'll need Ellis on the bottom floor on guard duty, so Stefan can go with him. I'll head to floor 2 and grab the stuff there from your lists. Connor, you and Mitchell can start at the top and work your way down. We'll meet up on floor 3; that's where they're unveiling the new designers, but they always do that a few hours after they open."  
  
Stefan peered anxiously at the map. "Connor, you're a Hermes kid so I need you to tell us what route to take. I've marked the spots we need to go for the first run. Ellis, you'll be on guard duty with me the whole time in case we get into a fight with other guys over what we want."  
  
Hesitating, Connor stepped over. Ellis seemed torn between amusement and excitement.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just go later when the crowd dies down?" Connor asked uncertainly.  
  
Three sets of eyes stared at him. "Are you insane?" Sebastian demanded. "We'll miss the best items, the new designers, we'll be left with..." he shuddered, "whatever's left on the rack."  
  
"Oh God." Stefan's eyes closed in horror.  
  
"There, there, pretty boy." Ellis's voice was surprisingly soft as he patted Stefan's back comfortingly.  
  
Connor hesitated, then carefully looked at the maps.  
  
"You want to avoid the main paths, everybody takes those." He tried to plan it out as if it was a diamond heist. "Stay along the sides, the mob is going to go down the center." He tried to remember how Mitchell had described these sales. "They'll get caught up, the associates will try to restore order, and we slip past them all."  
  
Ellis nodded. "It'll be easier to defend that way. Let the main group take the center; we'll be stealthy and take the sides. That way we can take on the second floor while they fight for the first."  
  
Trust a son of Ares to think like a military campaign.   
  
"Ok. So I'll take on the second floor, I should have an easier time there. Meanwhile, you two..." Sebastian pointed at Mitchell and Connor. "Can deal with the seventh floor. You shouldn't have too much competition there, but you'll have to hurry. We need to get to the third floor as soon as humanly possible."  
  
"Should we have somebody wait there?" Mitchell asked worriedly, peering at the maps.  
  
"No." Ellis was surprisingly firm. "Right now our plan is solid; we take the three floors at once then get together for the final assault; that's where we need to unite. If we split up again we're spread too thin and they can pick us off."  
  
Stefan hugged him tightly. Ellis smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around him. "We'll get you your clothes, pretty boy."  
  
  
  
  
Connor had assumed Mitchell was kidding or insane. He had laughed this idea off as silly, had dismissed the planning sessions and the worry as Aphrodite's influence coming out. At best, he figured they'd be in and out in minutes.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
He stared in total disbelief at the mob scene before him. Men and women, all fashionably dressed, crowded around the doors. For the first time, he felt genuinely afraid.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me shopping was like this? We need to do this more often!" Ellis sounded thrilled at the upcoming battle. Stupid Ares kids. Stefan hugged him tightly.  
  
"There are sales like this all over the city! We can go to them all the time." Ellis smiled slightly at Stefan's excitement.  
  
The mob seemed to pulsate and thrive, gathered at the door. The energy was almost a physical being.  
  
Then, it happened. The doors opened.  
  
Mitchell grabbed Connor's hand as they shot forward. The others were lost instantly. "Wait, where are the other guys?"  
  
"They can handle themselves!" Mitchell didn't even slow down.  
  
  
  
Chaos. Absolute chaos. Connor mused idly that this would make a fine addition to the Fields of Punishment if Hades ever needed ideas. It was a freaking war zone.  
  
By the time they finished the new designers, Connor was leaning against the wall gasping for air. He felt like he had aged 50 years. The Aphrodite boys were in their element though, and Ellis was clearly having a blast dealing with the madness.  
  
Finally they were able to break away. The boys had tons of clothes in their arms. Connor nodded with relief. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"What? Why are we leaving?" Stefan asked sharply.  
  
"We...we're...done?" Connor asked feebly.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We have to try them all on now!"   
  
Connor's eyes widened as the sons of Aphrodite shepherded them towards the fitting rooms. Commandeering several empty clothing racks, Mitchell and Sebastian began lining the clothes up on hangers in an order only they seemed to understand while Stefan stationed Ellis like a guard in front of them and whispered into his ear. Connor wondered with interest what Stefan had said as Ellis lit up and stood like a mountain against the horde.  
  
  
  
Hours later, they finally, FINALLY left the department store. Connor was planning truly evil revenge against whoever owned that insane building.  
  
The sons of Aphrodite, on the other hand, were beaming with excitement and already discussing what outfits to wear. Ellis looked on with fond exasperation at Stefan while Sebastian pulled out his mirror and they checked their makeup and hair.  
  
"I'm going to die when we get back to camp tonight." Connor moaned. Ellis nodded tiredly.  
  
"We're not going back." Mitchell said brightly.  
  
"What?" Connor and Ellis both sat up in alarm.  
  
The boys grinned teasingly. "We figured you'd both be tired, so we got hotel rooms." Stefan said eagerly. "Ellis and I in one room, Connor and Mitchell in another..."  
  
"...and I'll pick up a boy on the way." Sebastian said calmly, studying his nails with a frown.  
  
"So as long as you're OK being alone in a hotel room with us..." Mitchell teased. A smirk appeared in his mouth and his tongue just slightly flicked out.  
  
Connor sat up eagerly, full of energy. Suddenly, it was all worth it.


End file.
